


in the middle of a very happy ending

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Land of Ever After never expected a Princess Charming, and now, there will soon be two Queens.</p><p>What a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle of a very happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, here's another drabble for femslash february that never got published.

**_“Forget about the rules - we’ll both be Queens together.”_**

 ~ ~ ~ ~

“Uh, Darling?” Dexter said, peering his head into the room. “Your bride is getting kind of … high-strung.”

With a deep breath in and a heavy one out, Darling turned around- only to be bombarded with a blur of white, gold and red. There was blubbering and rambling for a few instants, before Apple pulled herself away, shaking with every sort of emotion known to mankind.

“Goodness,” Darling muttered. “What happened to you?”

“We’ll just… give you two some time before you say ‘I Do’,” Poppy said, backing away from the two brides.

With her sister and the Charming boys in tow, they all left the room.

Darling whispered sweet nothings to her True Love, and began to stifle laughter as Apple continued to fuss. There was a series of _“shh”_ and giggles before Darling kissed her bride on the forehead.

“What’s gotten you so riled up?” she asked.

Apple frowned, wiping away perfect Princess tears. “I’m happy,” she assured. “I’m just worried, Darling.”

With a smirk she couldn’t hold back, Darling nodded. “You have a tendency to do that,” she retorted, adjusting Apple’s position on her lap. “But what’s there to be worried about? You followed your destiny, and so did I. This is meant to be, Apple.”

She took her bride’s hand, running a finger over where the ring was going to be in only a few minutes...

“I know, I know,” Apple mumbled. “I wonder where it’s all going to go from here.”

“You’ll move into Charming Castle with me,” Darling said. “Or we could move in with a few dwarves and live in a tree trunk. Really, it’s all up to you.” She smiled that radiant smile of hers, and leaned against the vanity, pulling Apple in with her. “I’ll take up a hobby, maybe. And when you’re my wife, I’ll spoil you rotten. There’s so many things we could do.”

Apple nodded. “Exactly,” she hiccuped. “That’s why I’m … well, maybe worried is too strong of a word.”

Darling arched an eyebrow. “Anxious?” she quipped.

“Yeah,” Apple said softly. “Like, what about children?”

“Too soon,” Darling replied, pretending to wince. She waved a hand, and laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,”

Giving a pout, Apple stared at her bride sincerely; “We have to continue our family names somehow,”

Darling shrugged. “There are spells if we really need them,” she assured. “And we’re not even married yet. Are you really already thinking about that sort of thing?”

“Maybe I am,” Apple replied. “And our roles. Who’s going to be the King in this relationship?”

“Well, as a Charming,” Darling trilled. “I suppose that’s my department. After all, Daring ran off with Lizzie so he’s basically stuck as her Knave of Hearts. As for Dexter, I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s happy with Raven, and whatever they choose, that’s them.” She shrugged, and gently cupped Apple’s face with one hand. “So that leaves me to take the role of ‘King’, so to speak. With you as my Queen.”

This got Apple to smile her dazzling and rather adorable little grin. “King _Darling_ doesn’t exactly sound right, though,” she teased.

“Oh, I’ll be keeping the title of Queen, thank you very much,” Darling declared. “But as will you.”

Apple’s eyes sparkled ever-so-slightly. “Ever After has never had two Queens before,” she mused.

Darling nodded and smiled sweetly; “That’s the fun part.”

A beautiful, serene silence was between them both, before Apple released a sigh and reluctantly got up off of her bride’s lap. A kiss was placed on Darling’s cheek, and they shared a smile.

“I’ll see you at the alter,” Darling said. “I’ll be the dazzling Charming; not to be confused with the awkward one or the other staring in a mirror.”

“If I trip and fall, will you come pick me up?” Apple joked.

“Always, my lady,”

That was a promise. And Darling Charming never broke a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
